Conventionally, a manual type card reader has been known which is structured to perform reading of magnetic data recorded on a card and/or recording magnetic data to a card while a card is manually moved by a user (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). A card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is, as shown in FIGS. 4(A) and 4(B), provided with a card insertion part 103 which is formed with an insertion port 102 for a card 101. The card insertion part 103 is formed in substantially a “U”-shape when viewed in an upper and lower direction and is provided with two protruded parts 103a protruding to a front side. The two protruded parts 103a are formed in a state that a predetermined space is secured therebetween and a cut-out part 103b which is cut out from a front end of the card insertion part 103 toward a rear side is provided between the two protruded parts 103a. 
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, when a card 101 has been inserted to an internal rear end of the card reader, a part of the card 101 is exposed in the cut-out part 103b so that a user is capable of holding an end part of the card 101 even in a state that the card 101 has been inserted to the internal rear end of the card reader. Therefore, in this card reader, a user is capable of inserting a card 101 to the internal rear end of the card reader in a state that the user holds the end part of the card 101, and is capable of pulling out the card 101 having been inserted to the internal rear end from the card reader.
The card reader described in Patent Literature 1 is, as shown in FIGS. 4(A) and 4(B), provided with a person detecting infrared sensor 104 for detecting movement of a person in front of the card reader. The infrared sensor 104 is disposed in a front face of the card insertion part 103. Further, the card reader includes a pulling-out prevention lever (not shown in FIGS. 4(A) and 4(B)) for preventing a card 101 inserted in an inside of the card reader from being pulled out, and a metal sensor (not shown in FIGS. 4(A) and 4(B)) for detecting a foreign matter including metal material which has been attached to a front face side of the card insertion part 103.
In the card reader described in Patent Literature 1, in a standby state before a card 101 is inserted, the card passage where a card 101 is passed is closed by the pulling-out prevention lever, and a card 101 is unable to be inserted into the card reader. In this state, when a metal sensor does not detect a metal member and the infrared sensor 104 detects movement of a human, the pulling-out prevention lever is set to open the card passage and a card 101 is capable of being inserted.